Rude
by Zero-onE001
Summary: TezuRyo. Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't really the most respectable, humble, and well-disciplined captain of Seigaku like what it seemed to be. Well, for Echizen Ryoma, that is, as he thought that the captain was rather… rude.Drabble.


**A/N: **Hey guys. :D I decided to post a drabble before the world ends. LMAO. Sorry, I still don't know whether to believe that prophecy or not. I didn't mean to offend anyone, though. *puppy eyes*

Anyway. Happy Friday the 13th! :D I hope you won't bump into any turbulence today. WATCH OUT FOR FUJI'S EYES, NE? I have the inkling that he's the originator of the Friday the 13th. Shiver, shiver.

**Warning: **This fic was written under the influence of laughing gas, because I'd watched (for the first time, mind you) Dream Live 1st, and I'm still having the aftershock. Currently, I'm watching DL3. XD ANYWAY, beware of grammar and spelling errors; it was written in minutes in a minimized MSWord, as usual. OOCness and randomness. And Tezuka is rude, beware of him, too. :D

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them.

* * *

><p><strong>Rude<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

Contrary to popular belief, Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't really the most respectable, humble, and well-disciplined captain of Seigaku like what it seemed to be. Well, for Echizen Ryoma, that is, as he thought that the captain was rather… _rude._

This belief had been confirmed inside the boy's brain when Kikumaru-senpai related the day of Momo-senpai's date with the Fudoumine's captain's little sister to him, and told that the reason why they hadn't caught them on the spot was because Tezuka was continuously hanging up on Inui's call, and that Kaidoh was slow to get on their meeting spot*.

The latter reason did not have an effect to the Prince, but the former made a smirk grace across his lips.

The first time this topic had struck Ryoma's mind, however, was when he bumped into the bespectacled captain who was strolling aimlessly that time, as he was kicked out of his classroom for correcting his Math teacher's mistake on a certain equation. The boy had laughed at his face when he told him that, and also threw him a rather haughty smirk.

"That was so rude of you, buchou," the freshman commented in his usual mocking tone before he walked past Tezuka; and the captain briefly wondered if the boy realized that he also does what the captain did that day, albeit more often.

And now that Tezuka thought of it, since that _incident, _his appointed pillar never failed to tease him about how he was being rude—even though he only corrected some of the careless mistakes that he saw (which is not that few).

"How rude. Maki-sensei actually gave an effort to draw that square and you would go around and flaunt that it was a rectangle," the boy had said once while provokingly sipping his carbonated soda as casually as a person who was embarrassing another person can do.

It then occurred to the bespectacled captain that Ryoma was just having the amusement of his life, so he let him be—although he'd wished to himself that he could assign infinite laps to the boy as he was sometimes getting to his nerves. Unfortunately, the young prodigy's stunt had nothing to do with tennis.

He slammed his locker closed, pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose in the usual fashion. He then collected his tennis bag and advanced to the door before looking back. "Echizen."

The boy in question blinked continually, looking up at the captain while detaching one of his earphones from his ear. The two of them were the ones left in the clubroom for Tezuka was the captain—and captains were supposed to lock the door after practice.

Ryoma had nothing to do with Tezuka being the captain though, he just decided to wait for the captain that day, so they can go home together (and maybe, _just maybe_, he could lure Tezuka into buying him burgers like what he usually do to Momo-senpai).

Because of _special _reasons.

Tezuka didn't even wait for the boy to say his usual "Hai, buchou?" reply as he already stepped a foot outside the clubroom, leaving the door open to wait for Ryoma outside.

A flash of annoyance flickered in those golden orbs as he plugged the earphone back to his ear, standing up and darting outside. "Oi, that was rude. You're not supposed to leave me—"

His protest was muffled into nothing as a pair of rough lips landed on his own, sending his mind reeling and his next thoughts to be forgotten.

Ryoma panted as the captain pulled back. He glared at him, fully-knowing that it had no effect on the captain as he was doing it with his face flushing. So he scowled instead, looking away with an annoyed huff. "You're not supposed to kiss me _that _rudely either. And—" he blinked, furrowing his brows as he realized that he forgot what he was about to say.

Tezuka took the opportunity. "_What _were you saying?"

The Prince tilted his head slightly to a side. "I wonder."

_Well, _inner Tezuka reckoned. He was rude, and the boy said so.

Shrugging, he decided that he'd play along instead.

* * *

><p>******I know that it was because of Kaidoh's lateness and not of Tezuka hanging up on Inui that they were late on that escapade. XD<p>

**Guys, **where can I find DL2 with subs? Help me, please. :3

**R&R!**


End file.
